familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kolhapur district
Kolhapur district is located in Maharashtra state. The city of Kolhapur is the district headquarters. The district had a population of 3,523,162 of which 29.81% were urban as of 2001. Marathi is spoken largely and Kannada is also spoken in some part of the Kolhapur District. Tehsils Karveer 'This is central tehsil and Kolhapur, the district headquarters, falls in this tehsil. Kolhapur city is situated in this tehsil. Jaggery is known as Kolhapur's Molten Gold. Gadhinglaj Gadhinglaj is said to be subdistrict place of Kolhapur district. This is the southern tehsil in the district and touches Karnataka state border. After each 30 minutes there is a bus from Kolhapur. Which go via Nippani (Karnataka) city. Gadhinglaj is nearly 65 km away from Kolhapur. Gadhingaj having two homeopathic colleges & one ayurvedic college (Late. Kedari Redekar Ayurvedic Medical College). There is a very popular senior college named as Shivraj Mahavidyala. This is the central place to stay in and visit some fine destinations like Samangad (the historical fort built during Shivaji Era), the tomb of famous warrior Shri Prataprao Gujar who fought against the Adil Shahi army of Bahalul Khan with only six soldiers, the beautiful Ramtirth waterfalls (from June to December). Panhala Tehsil is in the central part of the Kolhapur District. Panhala tahshil is famous for its forts, and heritage. Kodoli is the largest and major industrial city in this tehsil. Panhala is famous Hill station/tourist destination in the District. Near Panhala hill station there is Jyotiba Temple, majour tourists are visit this temple. Warananagar is the Indias well known co-operative and industrial centre which is known as Warana Wired Village. Bhudargad Bhudargad is one of the tahsil in Kolhapur district. Gargoti is newly developed town in this tahsil, 50 km from Kolhapur city. In Gargoti there is college of engineering diploma- ICRE. It is under Mauni Vidyapith, Gargoti. Under Mouni Vidyapeeth there are several colleges of Education (DEd, BEd). Also Shree Shahu Kumar Bhavan Highschool, New English School, Gargpti High School, Jebelina Girls Highschool and K.H. College of science, commerce, arts are under this educational socity. Gargoti is sead to be educational center. In Bhudargad tahsil the main river is Vedaganga, which sarts at Tambyachiwadi. There is Patgaon dam on river Vedganga. Nice place having natural beauty and forests around. Kagal This is the native place of Rajarshi Chhatrapati Shahu Maharaj of Kolhapur. MLA & honourable state minister Mr. Hasan Mushrif is elected from Kagal. It has three main rivers called as "Dudhganga", "Vedganga" and "Chikotra". There are three sugar factories 1. Shri Chatrapati Shahu Sahakari Sakhar Karkhana, whose chairperson is Mr. Vikramsigh Ghatage, Maternal successor of Rajarshi Shahu maharaj of Kolhapur dynasty. 2. Sadashivrao Mandlik (Hamidwada) whose founder chairperson is Mr. Sadashivrao Mandlik 3. Dudhganga-Karkhana - Bidri. 4. MP of Kolhapur Mr. Sadashivrao Mandlik is from this taluka - Murgud. 4. There is wonderful temple of Shri Sai Baba. Kagal surely is 'Dakshin Shirdi' due to this temple. 5. Well known personilities from Kagal Taluka : Santaji Ghorapade - Kapashi, Chatrapati Shahu Maharaj - Kagal, Hutatma Tukaram Bharmal - Murgud. Dr. Anand Yadav. late Dr. Anand Vaskar. Mr. Amit & Avinash Patil, Mhakave Shirol This Tehsil is on the eastern side. It touches Sangli district on east and north, Karnataka state on south and Hatkanangle tehsil on east. Jaysingpur and Kurundwad are two major towns in the tehsil. Narsobawadi (Nrisinhawadi) is a very famous religious place which also is part of this tehsil and Khidrapur is famous for ancient temple. Khidrapur is beautiful examples of Temple Architecture in India, The Kopeshwar (shiva) Temple .It was built by Shilahar King Gandaraditya, Vijayaditya and Bhoj-II between 1109 and 1178 A.D The artistic temple of Kopeswar or Mahadev at Khidrapur is treasure house of beautiful carved sculpture and the rare architectural marvel. The entire temple rests on 'Gajpeeth' which is a semicircular platform resting on the back of 92 carved elephants. Kothali is also one of the famous village in this Tehsil. Hatkanagale This is adjacent tehsil. Pethvadgaonhttp://www.pethvadgaon.com and Ichalkaranji are major towns in this tehsil. Ichalkaranji is famous for its Cotton mills, its many times referred as Manchester of Maharashtra. Ichalkaranji is well developed and one of the emerging city of Maharashtra. Ajara It is situated on the banks of Hiranyakeshi and Chitra rivers. Famous Ramtirth waterfall and hill station Amboli are near from this place. It's on the Kolhapur - Amboli road. Birthplace of late Shree Shivajirao Sawant, who is famous for novels like Mrutyunjay, Yugandhar, Chhava. Ajara is also famous for heavy rain and for production of Ghansal rice (variety of rice). This place is surrounded by tropical forests of Sahyadri. Chandgad This is the southern tehsil in the district & touches Karnataka, Goa & Kokan. It is situated on the Tamraprani river. One of the beautiful & biggest rainfall city of Kolhapur. This is the birth place of Ranjit Desai who is famous for novels like Shrimaan Yogi.Jangamahatti is also the birth place of P.L.Deshapande,which is situated thia tahsil. References Kolhapur is one of the princly states in India. Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Kolhapur district Category:Pune division